


~~Selfie~~

by NoodleShop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleShop/pseuds/NoodleShop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wants a group photo but doesn't have long enough arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~~Selfie~~

[Name] leans against the chilled gym wall as they watch the Karasuno volleyball team clean up after another intense practice. They pull out their [f/c] flip phone with a pixel pacman charm and browses through their pictures, their foot tapping next to the first aid box. [Name] was made their "nurse" ever since they cleaned up Hinata’s scraped need. The gang wouldn’t leave them alone until they agreed to be their on site medic. [Name] was idly flipping through their phone when it hit them like a ball to the back of the head. “I’m going to take a group selfie! Oh no!” they smacked there [s/c] forehead, they didn't have a selfie stick and everyone won't all fit. [Name] furrowed their brow in thought, pouting in thought. Takeda sensei leaned over to them with his friendly smile “thinking of taking a picture with all of them?” [Name] jumped and nodded, unsure of how he knew but let him finish. He reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out a wallet “I couldn’t get my family to all face the same way” he showed a picture of about twenty odd people, all looking the same way and smiling, the resemblance in his family was a little creepy. “So I took a bunch of photo’s and photo shopped them together! Maybe you could do that~” Takeda suggested and tucked his wallet away. [Name] gasped, thanked their sensei and bolted off with their phone.

“Hinata! Wanna take a selfie with me?” they leaned in and snapped a photo. Hinata was insistent on seeing it, drawing attention to the pair. [Name] laughed and moved on to the next person. “Yuu-Senpai~! Take a selfie with me!” [Name] beamed at the other short one who suddenly got very excited. In the photo [Name] looked a little scared as the libero looked to be shouting in the selfie. [Name] had to stand on their tippy toes to get a shy looking Asahi and a mean looking Tukishima and Yamaguchi . [Name] became the nervous one in that selfie. Suga’ and [name] did peace symbols and Dachi rested his arm on [Name], causing them to pout. [Name] snapped one of Kageyama from afar as he had been extra sulky on that day. 

Then came the crush. Oh the crush. They call it a crush because it crushes your heart just thinking about them. How was [Name] going to ask the hot headed extreme bro Tanaka for a selfie? [Name] inhaled and swallowed their nerves and purposeful bumped into them. Tanaka had seen them take pictures with the others and was prepared “Surprise Selfie!” [Name] let out a small giggle and snapped a picture of them. [Name] looked super cute with an adorable pout and pretty eyes, Tanaka pulled a cheeky grin, winked and raised up the peace symbol. [Name] showed Tanaka a little embarrassed and Tanaka turned a bright red and looked over the phone “c-c-can I get a copy of that?” he asked with a happy smile in the corner of his lips. “yeah! I’ll text it too you!” [Name] beamed and did just that. [Name] set it as their new background and their cheeks flushed red. The two sort of nodded at each other and quickly parted ways. Tanaka fist pumped the air with a wobbly smile. Tukishima looked over to him with a knowing smirk. Tanaka gritted his teeth and went to say something but was interrupted by Dachi calling them into an end of practice meeting. Tanaka shot Tukishima a dirty glare before heading into the group meeting.

Later that evening, Tanaka was laying in bed, slowly drifting off into slumber. Tired of the days practice and wonderful encounter with [Name]. That's when his phone buzzed. He flicked it open and his eyes widened. Tanaka bolted upright and a dumb toothy grin spread on his face. It was from [Name]. Tanaka eagerly read the message “Hi Tanaka-chan! I cooked too much food for my lunch, want me to make you one? I noticed you often buy lunch so I thought it nice to save you some money!! Love [Name]” Tanaka lept out of bed and shouted “LOVE [NAME]! FREE LUNCH! LUNCH MADE BY [NAME]-CHAN!” He whipped off his shirt and spun it about while shouting, his door slammed open and his sister Saeko burst in “SHUT UP ITS NEARLY MIDNIGHT YOU DORK!” and immediately slammed the door shut. Tanaka had a pout on his lips and flopped on the bed. He texted back “Sounds amazing [Name]-Chan! I’m really excited! xx Ryuu” and laid back under the covers. His phone wallpaper was of the selfie [Name] took, he grinned and began to drift back into sleep. 

[Name] excitedly gasped “two kisses!” and bounced about their kitchen kitchen making the extra lunch.

Tanaka then proceed to remind everyone for a month that [Name]-Chan made him a lunch and they should all be jealous. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from my dA and fixed the grammar issues. There isn't enough fanfic for Tanaka in this world. I kept it gender neutral so everyone can enjoy it. This is my first real fanfic i've written and i kinda wanna right a smut one next idk.   
> pls dont steal the plot kthnkxbye


End file.
